


2020 Stay at home Gilead

by Plumetta



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: Life in Gilead at the start of the Coronavirus Pandemic
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	2020 Stay at home Gilead

**Author's Note:**

> Living under a stay at home order for over six weeks I thought about Gilead. I do not own the universe of The Handmaid's Tale. That belongs to Margaret Atwood, Hulu, etc. No copyright infringement is intended.

OfSam was sitting in her room. Her Commander hadn’t let anyone out of the house in three days. That included Mrs. Carradone, Lauren Carradone, the Commander’s teenage daughter from his first marriage and today he wouldn’t even let the Marthas out to go shopping. 

She heard the Commander yelling this morning. That was odd. Commander Carradone was pretty calm most days as long as dinner was on the table and Lauren didn’t complain about needlepoint.

There was a soft knock on OfSam’s door. That was probably Lauren, the Martha’s didn’t clean the room until Thursday.

“Come in.” OfSam said pleasantly.

Lauren opened the door. “I’m so bored.” She whispered. “Dad won’t let me go to school, again.” “Not that we learn anything besides being a good wife but….I just got my green dresses three weeks ago.”

Lauren was usually good for gossip as long as you didn’t ask outright. “I’m sure your father knows best.” OfSam said diplomatically.

Lauren rolled her eyes and for a moment OfSam thought of a time when all teenagers did that. If the Commander had seen it they would all be in the sitting room listening to scripture about obedience and then Lauren would get the strap. Lauren blushed as soon as she did it. She realized that she was being disrespectful. She peeked out the door to make sure no one was around. “It’s not Dad. It’s Uncle David. He works at the hospital and he says a lot of people are getting sick. 

“What kind of sick?

“Like a flu or something. I remember when we used to get flu shots.

“Me too. OfSam said.

“Dad is really mad. He was telling Linda that if they hadn’t sent Commanders to Europe to try to convince the United Nations to help with Baby Nichole this sickness might never have come to Gilead. “Then Linda said we have to fight for every Gilead child and not let them be corrupted by Canadians. “Then Dad said….what good is our way of life if we die? “Linda said our doctors will find a cure but Dad said.

“What did Dad say? Commander Carradone said sharply

OfSam and Lauren both jumped.

“Dad you scared me.”

“Lauren, why are you bothering OfSam?

“Because I can’t go to school.” Lauren whined.

The Commander sighed. “You won’t be going to school for a while. Come down to the sitting room. You too OfSam. We’re going to listen to the radio.

Lauren’s eyes lit up. “Music? Are we going to listen to Lady Gaga?

The Commander said sternly. “No and don’t even joke about that around your stepmother. There are going to be new rules for a few weeks. No one but the Marthas will be allowed out of the house and only with masks. There is even talk about Unwomen being able to save their souls by doing our shopping.”

They went downstairs and the Commander of the District announced that everyone would be staying home. Commanders, Wives,Handmaids, Children, Econopeople, Aunts. Even the Handmaids in training at the Red Center would have to be spaced at least 6 feet apart. Marthas would be allowed to shop if there were no children or pregnant handmaids, or elderly in the house. 

After the broadcast OfSam realized her small world had just gotten smaller.


End file.
